Along Came My Sister
by Spagthesis
Summary: Lincoln is assigned the task of babysitting Frank the tarantula for the weekend. Knowing Leni's fear of spiders, he remains cautious but finds himself taking a different direction along the way. (So basically, a weird take on Along Came A Sister.) Rated T for nudity.


**Author's note: Based off of Along Came a Sister. A little more normal than my usual ones... sorta. It's one of my oldest, but I'm not particularly fond of it honestly. It was my attempt at something weird/comfy I guess. Originally posted on my pastebin on 2/22/17.**

* * *

Lincoln was sitting in class during the final minutes as Mrs. Johnson addressed everyone. "Before we leave today, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone had their eyes fixated on her, hoping for some good news.

"I'm going to be out of town this weekend on vacation getting fuc-" She coughed. "I mean, 'having fun' and I need someone to take care of our class pet while I'm gone." In this case, the pet was Frank the tarantula, beloved by all... except for maybe Leni.

Instantly following the announcement, every single kid rose their hands up hoping they'd be chosen.

Mrs. Johnson focused on all of them before picking the student that stood out the most, mainly because of his white hair.

"Alright, Lincoln, remember to feed Frank twice a day, and if you decide to let him out of his cage, please keep an eye on him. If anything bad happens to him, you'll be in huge trouble." She stated.

"I'll take good care of him, Mrs. Johnson!" Lincoln promised confidently.

The dismissal bell rang seconds later, leaving him free from education for the weekend. Yet, not free from responsibility as he now had to take care of Frank until Monday.

Upon exiting class, Lincoln said his goodbyes to Clyde as both boys parted ways.

During walking home alone with the caged spider in his arms, he began to cycle ideas in his mind. He needed to figure out the best way to get to his room without his sisters noticing.

The way Lincoln saw it, he had only two options; the back door or the front door.

However, both of these were heavily flawed. Either way he'd be at high risk of one of his sisters seeing Frank. Or in the worst case scenario, if Leni saw him.

Once he got to the porch, he gambled, deciding to take the front entrance.

Opening the door slowly, Lincoln scouted both ways for sisterly traffic before crossing any further.

"All clear." He whispered softly to himself while he started tiptoeing upstairs. In a struck of luck, his sisters weren't around to meddle about like they usually do.

Making it pass the danger zone and into his chamber, he set the caged tarantula on bed.

Lincoln barricaded himself in there with Frank for a quite a bit, killing time by reading a few of his Ace Savvy comics.

Later on, dinner time arrived.

The boy covered the cage in a blanket and placed it on the floor, hoping none of his sisters would find it if they happened to snoop into his room.

"I'll be back soon, Frank." He promised.

Then Lincoln walked downstairs to join the others.

When he took his seat at the table alongside everyone else, he noticed Lori wasn't there.

"Mom, where's Lori?" He asked.

"She's out on a date with Bobby, honey, she'll be home later tonight." Rita responded.

Lincoln wasn't aware at the time, but his sister's absence would actually be rather convenient.

With the spider still on his mind, he finished his dinner quickly, then returned to his room to resume pet sitting duty.

After arriving there, he shut himself inside.

He glared at the arachnid through the glass.

"Hmmm... I can't keep you hidden in here forever. My sisters rarely ever respect my privacy. Although, Leni is the only major threat to your safety." He pondered. Unless..."

"That's it! If I can help Leni overcome her fears of spiders, I can keep Frank around with nothing to worry about."

Lincoln immediately set his plan into action, starting off by grabbing his walkie talkie off his desk and contacting his best friend.

"Clyde, are you there? It's Lincoln!" He said.

"I'm here. What's up, buddy?" Clyde asked in timely fashion.

"Do you still have your spider costume? I need it for an emergency." Lincoln replied.

"What's the emergency? Is it Lori related?" He questioned curiously.

The boy facepalmed at his predictable response. "No, it's not, I'll explain what it's for later, but I need the costume now."

"Okay, I'll have it ready when you get here." Clyde assured.

"Thanks, buddy, I appreciate it." Lincoln responded genuinely.

After showing gratitude, he put away his walkie talkie and darted over to his friend's house.

As he arrived a sweating and panting mess, he acquired the outfit from Clyde.

He slumped it over his shoulder while he ran back home.

Minutes later, Lincoln made it and dashed upstairs to his room, avoiding whatever obstacles blocked his path. Whether it was toys on the ground, or sisters wandering around, he made it through.

"Phase one of operation help Leni overcome her fear of spiders is complete. Now to just put this freaky thing on." Lincoln spoke to himself.

Luckily enough, he was about the same size as Clyde so he had no struggles changing into it.

Then the boy took a moment to relax before he went to see Leni.

Following some brief self-encouragement, he marched to his sister's room with the proper attire on, thus beginning phase two of his plan.

Lincoln opened her door, inviting himself in to face the ditzy girl.

"Aaaaaaah, spider!" Leni screamed, hopping off her bed and speeding towards the exit, attempting to trample over her brother in order to escape.

Lincoln grabbed her by the arm during her meltdown.

Using whatever might he possessed, he held her back.

"Leni, it's me! Calm down!" He pleaded.

Hearing a familiar voice, her gaze lowered, making eye contact with him.

"Lincoln? Why do you look like an icky spider?!" She questioned in disgust.

"It's a costume, Leni." He mentioned dully.

"So, it's like, not a real spider?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fake. I just wanted to test you." Lincoln explained.

"A test? Dang it, I didn't study!" Leni panicked. Tests any of her classes were the bane of her existence.

"No, not that kind of test. It's... hang on, I'll be right back." The boy said as he went to his room to change out of the costume.

After undressing, he grabbed Frank from his pen and held him in his hands.

"Better for Leni to face the real deal, I guess." He told himself while making his return to her.

The moment Lincoln stepped in holding the arachnid in his hands, he locked the door behind him making sure they would have no unwanted visitors. He needed this one on one time to help out his sister.

But Leni completely flipped out.

"Eww!" She cried, cowering onto her bed and covering herself in a blanket.

Luckily, she didn't have any bug spray on hand, otherwise Lincoln would have a spider down. Still, he needed to break his sister out of the fear prison she wrapped herself into.

"Look at me, Leni." His voice was blunt. He wasn't fooling around. He felt dead set on getting her to overcome her fears.

Much to his surprise, she peeked her head out, looking him straight in the eyes.

Lincoln held the small creature in front of her and petted him lightly.

"See, he's a harmless little guy." The boy assured.

Leni was still nervous, but seeing him interact with Frank so casually calmed her slightly.

"Come here and pet him, he's not gonna hurt you." Lincoln promised.

The girl's curiosity arose as she sat up slowly and approached him.

Her heart pounded faster when she got closer.

She extended a finger out to touch the spider, making brief contact, then shaking her hand away for a second.

"Don't be scared, try again." Lincoln insisted.

Following his suggestion, she went for it, placing her whole hand on Frank, scoring a proper feel of his tiny arachnid body.

"See, he's not too bad." Lincoln said, smiling.

"Yeah! He's actually totes warm and fuzzy!" Leni replied happily.

Lincoln watched as she continued to pet the tarantula. Much to his disbelief, phase two of his plan seemed to be working. Pulling this off seemed like a miracle. Besides that, seeing her mood brighten did the same to his own.

Hey, that tickles!" Leni giggled playfully as the spider crawled on her.

"Heh, I think that's enough playtime, time to put you back in the cage." Lincoln said.

"Wait!" Leni shrieked.

The boy nearly jumped at the sound of her voice rising. He certainly didn't see that coming.

"Can I play with Frank in here for a bit longer? Please, Lincy!" She begged with her big puppy dog eyes. The kind that he couldn't say no to.

"Okay, just please be careful with him." Lincoln pleaded, reluctantly putting his faith in his sister.

"I promise!" Leni grinned and nodded at him.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." Lincoln mentioned before walking away and leaving her alone with Frank as he went to his chamber to read more comics.

Once getting there, he got as comfy as he could on his bed and began reading in peace.

* * *

Hours passed as Lincoln glued his eyes on multiple comics.

After finishing the last one, he glanced at the clock.

"Whoa, 9pm already? Better go check on Leni." He thought.

Exiting his room, he walked down the hall to go see how her and Frank were holding up.

Lincoln opened the door, only to find her completely nude and sprawled out on the bed. Her breasts and vagina were exposed to his innocent eyes. To make matters worse, a minimal wetness of her lower lips showed evidence of foul play.

"Leni, what the heck are you doing?!" He questioned, shouting louder than he meant to. At this point, the last thing he needed was to inform everyone else in the house.

Heeeey, Lincy!" Leni giggled while Frank continuously crawled on her nude body.

As unfortunate timing as it was, Lincoln could hear Lori pulling Vanzilla into the driveway.

He panicked. "Oh, my gosh, Leni, please put your clothes back on!"

Okay, jeez, Lincy, I was only having fun." The girl pouted as she started dressing herself.

"Why were you even naked in the first place? Why were you doing that?!" Lincoln asked, becoming frustrated.

"Well, Frank was crawling on me like a lot, I got a little hot, so I took my clothes off and..." She attempted to explain.

"Shhh, nevermind, it's okay, let's just forget about it." He abruptly cut her off when he heard the front door open.

Lori's footsteps downstairs became louder as she walked towards her room.

It didn't even occur to Lincoln until it was too late, but depending on how her date with Bobby went, she would either be joyous or enraged. The mere thought of the latter terrified him.

The boy stared anxiously at the doorknob shaking as his sister opened it.

"Hey, guys!" Lori greeted upon coming inside.

A sweet sense of relief hit Lincoln upon noticing that she was actually in a pretty good mood.

"How did the date go?" He asked, trying his best to initiate a conversation, basically doing anything to get his mind off of his recently unclothed sister.

"It was literally great! We had dinner at Jean Juan's French Mexican buffet, and we watched a cute, romantic comedy, then we... hung out for a bit." Lori blushed.

"No monster truck rallies this time around?" Lincoln said jokingly, knowing he'd get her attention.

"No way, little bro. I made it very to clear to Bobby after the first time he dragged me to one of those that they aren't my thing." Lori stated with a chuckle.

"Anyways, what have you two been up to tonight?"

"I helped Leni overcome her fear of spiders." Lincoln blurted out quickly, feeling the need to get the word in.

"How did you do that?" Lori asked.

"Well, I didn't tell you but I'm taking care of the class' pet tarantula for the weekend. So, I used him to help Leni, I let her pet him and play with him for a bit. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but I just wanted to show her that there's nothing to be afraid of."

Surprised at the news, Lori looked at her sister, who then nodded to her to confirm what happened.

"Well, that's great, Leni. Now Luan won't be able to torture you with her fake spiders anymore." She laughed.

Acknowledging that, the three siblings continued chatting casually until the clock finally struck 10pm.

"Alright, girls, I'm gonna go to sleep." Lincoln announced through a big, exaggerated yawn.

"Night, Lincy!" Lori and Leni said in unison.

They started getting ready for bed themselves.

During changing into her night gown, Lori began to think. Despite Leni overcoming her fear of spiders and her date with Bobby being a success, something felt weird.

She looked around briefly until that very something caught her eye. How she hadn't noticed the soiled bedsheet earlier was a mystery.

"Leni, what's that stain right there?" She asked, staring and pointing at her bed.

An awkward silence lingered by as the girl offered no answer to the question.

"Come on, Leni, just tell me what it is." Lori demanded. She knew she was hiding something. Given her hesitation, it's probably something really embarrassing.

"I... w-wet myself when Lincoln showed me that spider. I was like, really scared. I'm sorry, Lori." She apologized. It wasn't in her nature to lie, though she felt too ashamed to tell the truth.

Lori knew she was concealing something, yet she was far too tired to care.

"Put your bedding in the dirty laundry pile, I'll wash it all tomorrow." She said.

Listening, Leni removed her sheets, blanket, and pillow case, then took them to the laundry room.

She put them in the hamper before heading on back.

Afterwards, she returned a minute later, realizing she was left with only a mattress.

"Lori, can I please sleep with you tonight?" Leni requested.

Sorry, but the last time I let you stay in my bed you literally hogged the blanket all night and I couldn't get any sleep because of it. Go ask Lincoln if you can bunk with him, I'm sure he won't mind." Lori responded.

"Fine..." Leni pouted. Being turned away like that hurt her, however, she had faith her little bro would help her out.

She left, walking through the hall to the boy's room.

"Pss... Lincy." She whispered while tapping lightly on his door.

Still awake, Lincoln sat up and opened the door to see Leni holding a pillow under her arm.

"Can I bunk with you tonight? Lori made me put my bedding in the laundry room and she won't let me sleep with her." Leni spoke, rubbing the back of her neck nervously in fear of rejection.

"Sure." Lincoln said, inviting her inside.

He rested down, scooting over a bit, giving her space so she could rest next to him. His soft, warm covers were just what she needed now.

"So, like, do you think I could play with Frank more tomorrow?" Leni asked, her voice soft, though very innocent sounding.

"Yeah, only as long as you don't take care your clothes off again" The boy chuckled. It was funny now as opposed to then for sure. Once again, he couldn't say no to her. She was too much of a sweetheart.

"Yay, thanks, Lincoln!" Leni said joyously as she gave him a big hug.

"Sure thing. Now, let's just get some sleep." He suggested, feeling fatigued after such a stressful day. Some rest will really do them both some good.

"Good night!" The girl squeaked.

"Night, Leni..." Lincoln mumbled as the two cuddled together.

Time for phase three of his plan, slumber.


End file.
